The present invention relates generally to dispensing containers, and more specifically, to dispensing cap constructions enabling accurately measured amounts of the container contents to be dispensed from the cap.
Dispensing containers are, of course, well known and are used in many different industries for many different purposes. One such use is in the food industry, and a specific example includes jars and other similar containers which contain solid foods (such as spices) in particulate, granular or powder-like form. Typically, a measuring spoon or separate measuring cup is utilized in conjunction with the jar or container when accurate amounts are to be obtained.
Another example relates to liquid detergent dispensers where the cap is designed with a built-in cup, which can be used upon removal and inversion of the cap.
The present invention eliminates the need for measuring spoons or cups, and/or the requirement for removal of the cap before using it as a measuring device by providing a hollow cap with its own measuring chamber. While the incorporation of a measuring function into a container/cap construction for the discharge of desired amounts of the container contents is not new (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,802,284; 2,804,103; 3,860,111; 4,613,057 and 4,635,828), the present invention provides improved and simplified structures for-accomplishing this result. This continuation-in-part application discloses additional embodiments of a dispensing cap which are particularly useful with liquid detergents and/or other somewhat viscous liquids.
In a first exemplary embodiment of the invention in accordance with this continuation-in-part application, a transparent plastic cap is provided which includes a top and a depending skirt, wherein the top is rotatable relative to the skirt. The skirt is divided into upper and lower portions by an internal partition or weir panel which also defines a weir opening lying on ode side of a centerline extending across the cap. The weir panel, in combination with the skirt and the rotatable top, combine to form a measuring chamber into which a desired amount of container contents may be poured via the weir opening.
The rotatable top of the cap is formed with its own depending skirt which terminates at a radially inwardly directed annular rib which is adapted to seat within an annular groove in the upper skirt portion of the cap. In this way, the top may be rotated about a longitudinal axis of the cap. The top skirt and the upper end of the cap skirt are provided with discharge apertures which may be aligned via rotation of the top. At the same time, diametrically opposed locations, the top skirt and the cap skirt are provided with vent apertures which may be aligned simultaneously with the discharge apertures. By this construction, the container contents which have been poured into the measuring chamber can be discharged from the cap by alignment of the respective discharge apertures in the skirt and top as described above.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the weir panel which defines in part the volumetric measuring chamber, may be inclined from the weir opening upwardly towards the discharge aperture to facilitate discharge of the measured amount.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a shaft extends from the top of the cap downwardly to a bearing recess within the weir panel. Attached to the shaft, there is a paddle having a size and shape sufficient to cover the weir aperture. This paddle is located in diametrically opposed relationship to the discharge aperture in the top skirt. By this arrangement, the weir aperture will be closed when the discharge aperture is open, and vice versa. It will be appreciated that by closing the weir opening or aperture, any undesirable addition of container contents in the dispensing or measuring chamber is precluded during dispensing of the measured amount.
It is another feature of this invention, that a detent and groove arrangement be provided where the discharge apertures in the top skirt and the cap skirt align to provide a good indication of alignment to the user.
In still other exemplary embodiments invention, a unique slide gate is utilized for the purpose of opening and closing the dispensing aperture within the cap. This slide gate functions in much the same manner as the rotatable top skirt described above, but is designed to reciprocate axially within a slot provided in the cap skirt as described in further detail hereinbelow.
Thus, in its broader aspects, the present invention relates to a dispenser cap for discharging measured amounts of contents from a container comprising a first peripheral skirt having upper and lower portions, the lower portion provided with interior surface means for securing the cap to a container, the upper portion at least partially defining a dispensing chamber, wherein the upper and lower portions of the first peripheral skirt are separated by a weir panel, the weir panel configured to provide a weir opening between the upper and lower portions; and a top including a second peripheral skirt telescoped over and secured to the first peripheral skirt, wherein the first and second peripheral skirts have alignable first and second respective discharge apertures formed therein, the first discharge aperture in the first peripheral skirt diametrically opposed to the weir opening.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a container and dispensing cap assembly for discharging measured amounts of contents from the container, the assembly comprising a container having an open upper end; a dispenser cap removably secured to the open upper end, the dispenser cap formed with a dispensing chamber therein, the chamber having a first opening at thereof to permit a measured amount of contents of the container to pass into the chamber, the chamber having second opening at an upper end thereof to permit the measured amount to be discharged from the cap, wherein rotatable means are provided for opening and closing the second opening.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a dispenser cap for discharging measured amounts of contents from a container comprising a top wall and a peripheral skirt depending from the top wall, the depending skirt having upper and lower portions, the lower portion provided with means for securing the cap to a container, the upper portion defining a dispensing chamber, wherein the upper and lower portions are separated by a weir panel, the weir panel configured to provide a weir opening between the upper and lower portions, and wherein a discharge aperture is provided in the upper skirt portion diametrically opposed to the weir opening and further wherein axially reciprocating means are provided for opening and closing the dispensing aperture.
The invention as described herein provides a simple, easy-to-use and low cost dispensing cap which enables a user to dispense measured amounts of container contents from the cap without the need for additional utensils, and without having to first remove the cap.
Other advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.